User blog:Colleyd/State of the Whoof-niverse 4-6-2013
As Mod of All Things Who in Twitter Ponies land, I felt it was time to give a status update in regards to what's going on with some of the characters and in-universe shenanigans. This will be in 2 parts. the first a statement regarding some recent goings on in game, and the second a general status report for the Who-side of things. Warning, if you haven't seen all of Series 7 yet, this may contain spoilers. Part the First - Recent Things! Recently, the game has been joined by 2 players playing as Amelia and Rory Williams (@MLP_Ameliapond and @MLP_Rorypond). While up to now there has been a "No More Who" rule in effect, I've decided to allow these two in. Now, I know in the past others have tried to do Amy and Rory and been rejected, but there's a reason for them being accepted this time. Quite simply, the time is right now. SPOILERS DEAD AHEAD If you've seen Series 7, specifically the Angels Take Manhattan (MANEhattan? Lawl), you are aware that Rory and Amy have left the Doctor permanently. After causing a paradox involving the Weeping Angels in the past, Rory was nabbed by one, and sent to the past. The Doctor, River, and Amy know they don't rescue him after finding a tombstone listing the age he died at. Amy allows herself to be sent back as well, and the tombstone is revealed to list her death age as well. "But wait, weren't they sent back to 1937?" You're asking now. ACTUALLY, there's no date listed anywhere on the tombstone, just the ages they died at. Even in Amy's book-letter to the Doctor, no date is given for when they were sent back. All we're told is that they settled in the past, and eventually Amy began writing novels that are still read in the modern day. Now if you're like me, already you've thought of at least 4 ways the Doctor could resolve a paradox of not being able to go back to Manhattan at that exact time to rescue them. The point is, he could, but if he did, then you wouldn't have had the big sad moment of them leaving "forever." (Which would have had more impact had, you know, they not died or left so often already.) So, to be quite honest here, I'm allowing them into TP *NOW* because they deserve something better than that, and going by what's presented, there's no reason why we can't say that they got transported to the time period the RP is set in instead of 1937. My apologies to those who tried submitting them in the past. It was simply a matter of timing. The show story did not allow for them to fit into the timeline of the game then, as opposed to now when it does. So what does this all mean? Well, it means we're bringing the total Who characters in game to 6. And for now, it will stay with that 6. @MLP_Ameliapond, @MLP_Rorypond, @MLP_Jenwhooves, @MLP_Spicewinds, @MLP_River, and @Drwhooves Part the Second - Current Standings SO! With that being said, I feel it's time to give a status report on where everyone stands, both past and present. This may also help to answer some questions I've been asked in game by others. TARDIS CREW - Who all is currently in the TARDIS? -The TARDIS: Currently parked under a banana tree behind the Ponyville Treebrary, next to Spike's garden. The console room resembles the current design that debuted in "The Snowmen" (2012 Xmas special) -The Doctor : Currently in his 11th regeneration, and sporting his new purple coat outfit. Timeline wise, The Doctor is between "The Snowmen" and "The Bells of St. John." -River Song: Timeline wise she is still in prison (Currently out on a long term stay in Ponyville. Shhhh) but a good while before Silence in the Library. -Jenny: Timeline wise she is a few years after The Doctor's Daughter. -Tornado Bolt : Still a normal pegasus foal. AUXILIARLY CREW - Those who don't live in the TARDIS, but have access -Sir Alberio -Mannus Script FORMER COMPANIONS - They used to travel with The Doctor in their personal pasts -Romana Spicewinds - Timeline wise, Romana is post-president of Gallifrey, but pre-Time War. -Princess Celestia - Travelled with the 8th Doctor back in the days her parents were still alive -Princess Luna - Travelled with the 8th Doctor back in the days her parents were still alive -Amelia Pond (Williams) -Rory Williams Hopefully that clears up some things... probably not. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey and all that. Category:Blog posts